


[Podfic of] Olympic Bros

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny knew TJ was rooming with Kaner at the Olympics because TJ had texted him “rooming with ya boy!” followed by five emoticon thumbs up when they had found out. Kaner had spent the last month trying to get Jonny to tell him the worst things about TJ “other than the obvious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Olympic Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Together (No Homo)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165854) by [coggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coggs/pseuds/coggs). 



> Chapter 5 only of Coming Together (No Homo)

**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1iAGgZr) [2.46 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 5:23

**Streaming:**  



End file.
